Jenna Lewis
|place = Runner-Up (2/24) |alliances = Puka Puka Alliance Core Three (affiliated) |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 39}} Jenna Lewis is a castaway on Survivor: Greece. Known for being a loyally faulty member of the Core Three, Jenna shifted allegiances when needed to and managed to bond with the outsiders of her alliances which ultimately would help her vote out her biggest threats. Correctly voting out the right castaways got to her to the Final Tribal Council with two members of the once dominant La Flor alliance. Despite being liked more by the jurors, her shifty gameplay wasn't respected as much as Cydney Gillon's numerous immunity wins, resulting in Jenna placing as the Runner-Up in a close 5-4-0 vote. Survivor: Greece Jenna started the game on the Bayon tribe, which started a winning streak. Though her tribe went on to lose two immunity challenges afterwards, Jenna built strong bonds with Joe del Campo, Michelle Tesauro and Teresa Cooper. Jenna targeted former winner Kim Spradlin for annoying her with talking about "options" and her crude behavior. She later joined the majority of tribe in blindsiding Kim and Joe in super close votes after they were deemed huge threats. During a surprising tribe swap into three tribes, Jenna and her fellow Bayon tribe mates Mary Sartain and Sarah Lacina (whom she feuded with several times) were swapped to the new Puka Puka tribe. The new tribe also consisted of three original Puka Puka members. After a brief immunity win on Day 13, Jenna's tribe went on a losing streak. Despite this, she was able to bond with the former Puka Puka tribe mates and join in an alliance with her two Bayon tribe mates and Natalie Tenerelli. The new foursome quickly voted out Taj Johnson-George. Though Sally Schumann was slated to be the next target, Jenna's ally Sarah was blindsided instead after the alliance fractured from infighting. Jenna single handily won Puka Puka the next immunity challenge. At another tribe swap, Jenna stayed on Puka Puka with Sally while five new people joined the tribe. After the new tribe lost the immunity challenge, she and Sally talked with the Core Three alliance about keeping them and voting out a guy. They eventually agreed and Eddie Fox was promptly voted out at Tribal Council with a vote from Jenna. On Day 23, Jenna joined the other twelve remaining castaways in forming the new Aphrodite tribe. Despite the two tribe switches, the original Puka Puka tribe held the majority, 7-6. However, the Core Three went on to become the majority alliance that would control the majority of the vote offs. Jenna reaffirmed her allegiances to Sally, Teresa, and the three man alliance of Ciera Eastin, Cydney Gillon, and Elyse Umemoto. At the first two merged Tribal Councils, Jenna joined her two warring alliances in blindsiding Dan Foley and Darnell Hamilton, two La Flor members. After Spencer Bledsoe's medical evacuation, Jenna deemed Brice Johnston's idol play from the previous Tribal Council in which Darnell left as too much of a threat. She tried along with everyone else to unanimously vote him out but he instead played a second idol and eliminated Mary unexpectedly during the Final 10. Though Jenna continued to not win any challenges, she used her strategic ability to string the vote in her way. After finally eliminating Brice Johnston in a revote in which she initially joined her allies Natalie and Teresa in forcing a tie with Ciera, another person was revealed to be leaving the same night. Jenna was initially the target for the second vote but after talking with Elyse and convincing Cydney that she stayed loyal to the Core Three, she quickly joined her previous ally Sally in blindsiding long time ally Natalie for being too much of an annoyance. Feeling betrayed by Jenna, Teresa tried to guilt trip her into forming an alliance with she, Kelley Wentworth, and Sally. Jenna refused and openly stated that she had flipped to the Core Three. After the immunity challenge, she reconsidered realigning with Teresa and wanted to keep her in. Jenna was able to fabricate a lie about Kelley having a idol and convince the dominant three to have the four and Sally vote her and keep Teresa in. Kelley left successfully in a 3-2-1-0, leaving Teresa as the only remaining member of the opposing alliance. After a Reward Challenge where Elyse won against Cydney and Jenna, instead of taking Jenna with she and Cydney, Elyse took Ciera. This move saddened Jenna as she willingly threw the challenge to Elyse. Ciera belittled Jenna of the turn of events and implied that she was on the bottom of the four man alliance. Distraught over the news, Jenna contemplated joining with Sally and Teresa and forcing a tie at Tribal Council. She expressed that she was afraid of the vote going to rocks. At the Immunity Challenge, Jenna placed second to Cydney. Back at camp, she talked to Cydney about Ciera's previous comment and told her of potentially forcing a tie at Tribal Council. She tried to reassure her that she wasn't near the bottom of the alliance at all. After the conversation, Jenna told Teresa that was willing to force a tie at Tribal Council. However, minutes before heading out to Tribal Council, Elyse walks up to Jenna and introduces a new plan of orchestrating Sally's vote out with Teresa's help. Wanting to keep her close friend that could potentially be a future pivotal vote at a later Tribal Council, Jenna apprehensively agrees. She decides to vote off Sally, citing her amazing social game as justification for her being a threat. Cydney was not informed of the Sally blindside, and felt like she needed immunity in order to stay in the game. Jenna believed that she and the Core Three would make it to the Final 4 simply due to Cydney's continuous immunity wins. At the immunity challenge, Jenna once again made it to the final round. She lost once again to Cydney, earning herself a spot in the Final 4. Jenna considered voting out social threat Elyse with Ciera and Teresa but ultimately deemed Teresa as too much of a threat at the end and joined her alliance in unanimously voting her out. On Day 37, Jenna congratulated the other three remaining in the Final 4. She wondered if the dominant threesome would vote her off instead of turning on each other. At the immunity challenge she placed second to Cydney for the third time in a row. Though she feared that she would be ganged up on, it was all for naught as both Ciera and Elyse turned on each other. Both talked to Jenna about voting the other out, putting her in the swing vote position with Cydney. Ultimately, she deemed Elyse a bigger threat than Ciera and voted against her with Ciera, forcing a tie at Tribal Council. Jenna decided not to switch her vote and a firemaking tiebreaker was ensued. Ciera beat out Elyse, eliminating her as the tenth and final jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, Jenna was credited for her strong social bonds with the jurors and despite being viewed as a goat by the other two finalists, was able to squirm her way to the finals and have votes go her way. Jenna managed to secure four jury votes from Dan, Mary, Kelley, and Elyse but this was not enough for her to beat Cydney, who would in a 5-4-0 vote, ultimately having Jenna named as the runner-up of the season. Voting History Trivia References Category:Survivor: Greece Category:Runner-Up Category:Bayon Tribe Category:Puka Puka Tribe Category:Aphrodite Tribe